


Full Moon Fiasco

by ZombeiKid



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Gen, I swear I'll tag it when it does, More stuff may happen, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, No Plot/Plotless, Rating May Change, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombeiKid/pseuds/ZombeiKid
Summary: Soul is a wolf and Maka is a girl and sometimes you just gotta accept things for what they are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I haven't written in a long time and I don't expect this to update at all. So yeah. A thing. AND WHO NEEDS EDITORS!!!!!!!!!!

The steady sound of claws against metal were slowly driving her insane. Almost as insane as the red eyes that hadn't left her since she had entered the room. The white wolf paced his cage, growling softly whenever she moved. But Maka could see the signs of fatigue setting in. His steps grew slower, there was more dragging, his eyes grew hazy except when she moved. Slowly, she stood from her chair, ignoring him as she headed toward the fridge. His growls sent chills down her spine and instinct told her to run, to stop moving, anything besides what she was doing. But she was a human and had quickly learned to ignore instinct in favor of curiosity. "Look, Mister, I'm trying to help you. We all are. And the sooner you relax, the better for everyone involved." Her voice was even, calm, as she pulled the steak and bottle of water from the fridge. She turned back toward the wolf, holding the steak out, "Now be a good boy and I'll give you this steak."  
  
The wolf paused, his eyes finally leaving her for the steak. She could hear his soft whine and see the slight shine of drool forming on his lips. "Now sit." He growled again but did as she said, red eyes narrowing. She moved slowly toward the cage stopping only a few feet away. The young woman tossed the steak into the back of the cage, watching the wolf lose composure and lunge toward it. With him firmly distracted, she moved to filling up a bowl with the water. Maka had only taken a step back when he approached it, the steak having literally been wolfed down. As he drank, he seemed to relax. His body language didn't seem so stiff and Maka found herself curious about the texture of his fur. "Hey, can I pet you?"  
  
He didn't say anything, because he couldn't, but he did move closer to the bars, his thick fur sticking out at odd angles from the pressure. Carefully, slowly, she reached her hand forward, fingers nestling in the thick fur. It was soft and rough, but felt clean. It had a distinct earthy smell that was familiar. She frowned softly but continued, much to the wolf's pleasure. His tail began a low wag and he laid down against the cage. She moved her hand to just under his ear, scritching lightly. He was less of a wolf and more of a dog, at this point. But as with all good things, her father arrived right on time to ruin it. The door is flung open and Maka falls onto her ass, "Papa!" But he cuts her off, stepping between her and the wolf. The wolf jumps back from the cage bars, snarling and snapping his teeth at Spirit.

Stein follows a moment later, ushering Maka out. She's barely on her feet when she's being pushed through the door. "Just wait." Is the last thing she hears before hearing a yelp that turns to a scream. Her insides twist but she forces herself to trust her father and the good doctor. She's still shaking when Stein opens the door. He gives her a smile, "Your friend is ready to see you." His voice is strangely high pitched and it makes her uncomfortable. But she is curious to see her 'friend.' He's tall, and lanky and wearing what has to be the worst fitting clothes she's ever seen. He doesn't really look at her, his attention focused on her father. He's huddled in the chair she had been using, his arms folded across his chest. He looks wild, like he's still a wolf. His red eyes flick to hers for a second before returning to her father's.

Maka slowly understand what Stein was laughing about. They're growling at each other. She knew that the alpha/omega theory had been long proven wrong but dominance between stranger wolves was very much a thing. Especially when its a young male the same age as your breeding age daughter. Before she can reprimand her father, Stein ushers him out. The young man visibly relaxes, his attention turning to her and Stein. "He's not quite out of the fog yet. His wolven instincts are still strong but should dull down a bit now that your father is gone." The doctor nodded before turning back to Maka. "I'm going to find him something a little better fitting, mind staying with him for a bit? Being around a human should help him come back and we know he likes you."   
  
Maka doesn't comment and Stein ignores her pink cheeks as he walks out of the room. The young man gives her a confused look before standing up. He moves slowly, like the predator that he is, making his way toward her. Even as fear wells up in her belly, she forces it down, trying to remain calm. It's easier when the other person can't literally smell your fear. His hands find her face for a moment before coming to rest behind her ear. He begins to lightly scritch, a smile blooming on his face, serrated teeth glinting in the artificial light of the lab. Maka's eyes go wide before she smacks his hand away. "Okay, okay, it was weird! But your fur was so soft!" He laughs, deep and raspy before stopping himself.  
  
The fog was clearing, she could see it in his features. He becomes less dog like and more.. well human like. His attention shifts suddenly, from laughing to awkwardness. He stands taller, eyes more focused but not in the same way. He opens his mouth a few times before frowning. "What." His voice is deep, like his laugh and rough. "Where am?" He grinds his teeth together, a soft growl at the back of his throat. "Where am I?" Maka can almost taste his frustration as he balls his fists.

"This is Death City." She says it simply, as if he should know where that was. "You are in Franken Stein Laboratory. You were found eating a bull carcass and moments from being shot by the angry farmer. It was a prized bull you know." He doesn't remember, and she knows this. A young werewolf with such little control rarely remembers who they are when they are shifted and it goes both ways. The man lets out a soft noise before sitting down, his hands fisted into his snowy hair. "Stein thinks you were on your way to the city, is that true? Were you seeking help?"  
  
Silence permeates the room for a moment before he nods slightly. "Yeah. I think.." It was coming back to him, slowly, as his brain retraced it's steps. Death City, the land of freaks and frights and all the bad shit that goes bump in the night. It's also home to the biggest werewolf 'pack' in the country. He sighs, shaking his head. "I.. I just.. Everything is fuzzy." Maka snorts, her hand coming up over her mouth as he glares at her. "What?"

"Fuzzy? Just like you...?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul meets a big set of stairs

He growls for a moment before stopping himself and shaking his head. When he stops, he combs his fingers through his hair a few times, ignoring the woman’s giggles. She makes a little noise and he looks back at her, narrowing his eyes. She waves her hand dismissively before asking him his name. His nose scrunches up for a moment as he tries to remember. What is his name? He can taste it on his tongue but it takes too long for it to come to mind. A“Its, uh, S-” He hesitates for a moment, “Soul.” Real clever. “My name is Soul.”   
  
She raises an eyebrow but doesn’t press him further, holding her hand out. “My name is Maka! I’m glad you found us.” He takes her hand, surprised by the callouses and quiet strength her grip exudes. Soul licks his lips before looking away. “The water bottle is on the table.” How had she..? But he moves away from her nonetheless and takes the bottle, drinking deeply. The bottle is mostly crushed in his hand when Stein returns, holding a bundle of clothes and a pile of papers.

 

“If you want to stay, you need to fill these outs.” He says, dropping them on the table. “Don’t worry, we don’t background check here. It’s mostly for.. Looks.” Stein winks before walking out of the room. The door opens again suddenly, “I mean you can lie on them if you want. Most people do.” The door shuts abruptly and Maka gives Soul a shrug before standing up and leaving the room so he can change.    
  
It’s a lot to take in but at least no one knows who he is here.

 

\---

Why is it so hot? He wants to whine and maybe take his shirt off but stops himself. That’d be super uncool and it’s not like he doesn’t know why it's hot. They’re in a desert. In the middle of summer. Of course it’s hot. He really hadn’t planned any of this out, had he? Either way, things weren’t going too poorly, besides the almost being shot thing. 

 

Maka was a nice companion, if not a little too extroverted for his tastes. She pointed out Halloweenesque store after store. They’re all normal things like cafes and grocery stores, even a little fro-yo shop, but they all have names like Deathbucks and Deathco. It’s a little kitschy but he kind of likes it. It’s definitely not what he’s used to. It isn’t that long before they reach what looks like a castle of sorts. There are giant skulls and excessively large candles on it. And Soul knows excessive. (His brother is the definition of excessive.)

 

“Alright, just up the stairs and we’ll be there!” The stairs, however, look six miles long and at a roughly 80 degree angle. But Maka takes the steps like they’re a piece of cake. Soul struggles to even remotely keep up. He’s huffing by the time they’re at the halfway mark and almost doubles over in the last third. By the time they get to the top, he’s pretty sure his sides are going to rip open and he could probably drink a bathtub of water. 

 

“Fuck.” He wheezes softly to himself but trudges on, painfully aware of Maka’s slowed pace. It’s still almost too much for him. Luckily the office isn’t far inside the building, it’s actually the first room they come to. It’s small but cozy, decorated with those fake plants all offices have. He takes a moment to feel one of the leaves before a large woman catches his attention. Her smile is unsettling but she seems nice enough.    
  
“Just give her the papers.” Maka nudges him toward the grinning woman and so he goes. What else is he supposed to do. The woman looks over the paperwork with a few nods before stamping them and digging around in a drawer. She pulls out a key and a card. Then gently pats his hand as if he’s her grandson or something. But her skin is soft in the way a grandma’s skin can be and he feels at home for maybe the first time in a long time.   
  
“Thanks.” He says softly before listening to her explain what she’d given him. Dorm keys and a small allowance card. Soul nods, unsure of his money handling abilities but hey, he’d figure it out. And he had a feeling Maka would.. Not let him go hungry or anything. He thanks the woman again before turning back to Maka and they leave.

 

\---   
  
The room is not even a quarter of the size of his old room. It’s walls are white but off-white, kind of yellow and the bed is ratty but he sighs in relief when he sits down. “Holy shit my legs hurt so bad. How the hell do you take those stairs so easily?” He groans but Maka just shrugs with a shy smile.   
  
“I’ve lived here my whole life, you get used to it.” She says it as if she doesn’t live in a mythical land with directions only found on the deeper parts of the web. This place is just as rumored as Area 51, well actually, it might be Area 51. It’s not a place you are just 

But she stands in front of him as plain as any human, maybe more so. 

  
Speaking of, was she human? Her father was a werewolf so maybe she was? Somehow, just asking someone right out if they are a werewolf seems silly. Who asks that? Soul inhaled slowly, watching as Maka began to fret with things in his room. “What are you doing?” His eyes linger on her legs for a moment. Yeah, she must go up those stairs a lot, holy shit.   
  
She stops, face red, “Oh, I’ve never been in one of these rooms. I have my own apartment and most of my friends were born here as well.” Maka slowly closes the drawer she was going through before dipping her head. “I should let you rest, you’ve had a long.. Journey. I’ll come back tomorrow and I can show you around more. If you want.” She says it like she’s overstepped her boundaries by asking him to hang out. As if he has any friends.

 

He shrugs, ever cool, “It’s fine, I don’t have anything else to do.” He props his legs up on his bed, trying not to watch her as she moves toward the door. She’s definitely not human but she doesn’t.. Seem like a wolf. Her movements are fluid and graceful, as if she’s had her body for an eternity. Maybe he’ll ask her tomorrow. “See ya later.” He says with a wave as she exits the room.   
  


Tomorrow.


End file.
